Talk:Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern)
Hey morons, Rathian Subspecies is already the official JP name given for the Pink Rathian (リオレイア亜種). Well obviously, but seeing as we dont know the official name for the new one yet we are temporary calling it Rathian subspecies. Meet with your approval you tool of an anon? Plexioth- xD 05:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, obviously, you guys don't know sh*t because this Rathian is not pink. If you're going to put up information, at least do it right. @Above-Anon: For the record, it was an anon like you who claimed it to be pink, not any of us. So this so called advice for to put up information the right way and telling us we don't know Nibelsnarf is a load of nonsense. We did not deserve such criticism and you also have the frickin nerve, as a good-for-nothing anon, to badmouth us? Get lost, both of you. Artemis Paradox (talk) 08:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) for the anon seriously, it annoys me that people come here merely to whine about issues, the fact that you are swearing does not prove your point any better, please take your likes somewhere else, we do not wish to have trolls constantly complaining about issues that are as minor as names of monsters. and if you had any backbone whatsoever you would not remain anon. Ghost-ludachris 12:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else thing we should add her to the Main Page, as a new monster?? I don't think a lot of people have seen this yet... Seems like the people at MHF are starting to get out of hand,.. I wonder what they'll come up with next o.o Jasconn 17:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I really don't want to meet the rathalos version of this if a rathian version of this is that strong what about the rathalos version 0_0 TheAlmightyPedoBear 14:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Well then were doomed LordDeath 09:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) lol me too... im scared... TIME TO PWN RATHALOS SUBSPECIES! im guessing a pure white rathalos or something. maybe. idk... Dragons... Will we need heroes to fight them again, or not? 02:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Rathian? I belive the black rathian is something along the lines of a possible shadow rathian. Dragonhunter 2336 19:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It's japanese name doesn't even say Shadow/Ancient Rathian. I believe going for either "Rathian Subspecies" or "Unknown Rathian" would be the closest bets. Mckrongs 19:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Paleozoic? WTF!! Ok so i put リオレイア古生種 into google translate and i got Paleozoic species Rioreia, which would be better translated as Rathian Paleozoic Species. Or maybe even Paleozoic Rathian. In latin paleo seems to mean pale... but she looks so dark......??? LOL this is really confusing XD... Paleus means straw........... im gonna stop this before my brain explodes... anyway i hope i helped ^^Deviljhodude 13:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) im getting all these weird translations when you have pal (which means palm) and you put random letters behind it. palu seems to mean steak and paluis swamp XD this sub is so funny LOL Deviljhodude 13:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Unusual translation.... i got Rio Leia ancient times raw seed when i translated リオレイア古生種.... thats plain confusing... then when i translated the title i got black of the 飛 dragon.... Dragons... Will we need heroes to fight them again, or not? 16:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Ancient Rathian Well, I have one theory on how they exist. A rathian subspecies that has been pushed away for thousands of years from the hunters by the guild in the past, due to it's hostile and destructive nature. It has been observed from afar, the hunters from the past decided that with the weapons and the knowledge of monsters and how to create better weapons from parts were still developing it was a good idea to push this monster back far away. It has mated with a normal rathalos. It has given birth to the normal green and red rathalos, however they still carried their mother's genetics with them ( black rathian). Over the years, the generations passed and the black rathian alleles were passed on. As this table shows, the normal rathalos's alleles are more dominant the black rathian's so there's a 100% chance that the first generation of their children will be normal rathalos and rathians, whlist carrying their mother's genetics. As you can see here in the "second" generation of the los and ian family, there's a chance that 25% of the babies born will be a black rathian. I believe we're still in the second generation, due to the fact that there's only been spottings of a black rathian recently. But you might be asking "But..if there's a 25% of a baby being a black rathian or rathalos for everytime the sons/daughters of the original ones breed shouldn't we have spotted them long ago?". There's a possiblity that rathalos and rathians that carries their mother's alleles have recently migrated from their place their mother was pushed back, and have mated with another rathalos that has the same allele. Therefore, there has been rare sightings of black rathians because of the second generation have migrated into more accesible hunting spots. I don't know, I'm not sure about this. But decided to provide a theory. Rayawor 20:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you guys know, an official render for this monster has been released since before November. I can't believe you guys don't have it yet *facepalm*. I would have uploaded back then if it weren't for one of your butthurt-power-abusing admins (tigrexjerk) banning me for some stupid Nibelsnarf. 22:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Then show us this awesome render of yours. Lets see if it's official. You seem rather butthurt over something little from long ago. I don't even know what it was but I don't care either. Lower the volume. Artemis Paradox (talk) 00:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/6/6d/Evil_rathian_with_pms.jpg There's much more where this came from ;-) Render isn't even complete, seems legit. Got more comedy planned for me? Artemis Paradox (talk) 10:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) The image was obviously cropped. The official render is complete. Why don't you put your ego aside and look for the image instead of being a knucklehead? Lol infinite ban. Do u know how I know u are butthurt? This was a test to see if it was worth uploading pictures and renderings the wiki a doesn't have as I am completely done with monster hunter and have no use for any of the images I've selfishly kept over these years. You come back after 6 months to whine about something trivial, change your IP-address to continue your whining after being blocked for valid reasons, continue to personally assault me despite it not being too effective and you also uploaded a beautiful image as a tribute to my awesomeness. Sir, I suggest visiting Dr. T-roll. I think the diagnosis would be "Sir, we got the results from the lab. It turns out you are butthurt. I feel for you bro." If I can predict your response, I know you will prove my point after I have done this... Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:49, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Not Accurate Info FYI, "Unknown" is not connected to Rathian in anyway,they just happen to look similar, just as official stated. So I suggest changing to name to simply "Unknown". Sosoishero (talk) 18:42, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Relation/Equivalent to Zerureusu I know its kinda mentioned on Zerureusu's notes, and also some common sense, but I just wanted to expand on this more. Writing a whole paragraph about it might be hard to read quickly, so take this table comparing (or contrasting) the two wyverns: — Gat235 (talk) 21:40, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Unknown in MHO Isn't this one Unknown? https://youtu.be/_4bEfanaXVc Metbert (talk) 05:43, September 26, 2018 (UTC) It's Silver Rathalos, you can tell from its title. (Silver Rathalos 银火龙, Abnormal Silver Rathalos 奇烈·银火龙). The video title was a mistake by the uploader, misinforming people about the latest content coming to the game. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 06:38, September 26, 2018 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus That Rathalos looks incredibly similar to Unknown though. Thanks for the info anyway. --Metbert (talk) 07:47, September 26, 2018 (UTC)